


Comfort

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: After coming home from a mission, Bucky finds you huddled on the couch not feeling well and he goes above and beyond to make you feel better.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is post civil war, Bucky's recovered, and everybody is living happily ever after.

You woke up in the middle of the night not feeling well - you were achy and sore and couldn’t get comfortable in your bed. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, you put on your robe and slowly made your way to the kitchen to make some tea.

After putting the kettle on, you sat at the table waiting for the water to boil. You tried stretching your body but it didn’t help with the dull throbbing of ache that coursed through your body from head to toe.

When the kettle went off, you stood up, whimpering. Once your tea was made, you slowly made your way to the couch; bringing your feet up under you, you tossed a blanket over your legs and tried to make yourself comfortable. Turning on the television, you hoped it would distract you enough to make it to the morning. Taking a sip of your tea, you leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed heavily.

You finished your tea but couldn’t find the energy to get up so you just curled up into the couch and closed your eyes.

The next thing you know, you felt your world shifting and your eyes flew open with a start.

“Wha-?” 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” came Bucky’s voice. He was carrying you in his arms, “I saw you asleep on the couch, did you have another rough night?”

You nodded, burrowing your face into his neck and he held you tighter.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I’ve run you a bath if you think you’re up for it?”

Your eyes filled with tears, “God, Bucky, you’re the best. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He smiled at you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, “I ask myself the same thing, you’re perfect and I love you.” When you reached your room, he brought you to the bathroom and gently put you down, “I just wanna check that the water’s warm enough.”

Nodding, you smiled at him, “Thank you Bucky.”

He grinned and walked over to you, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “I love you, sweetheart, I like taking care of you. Here,” he helped you to undress and when you got in the tub you sank into the water, letting out a content sigh.

“This feels so nice,” you murmured.

He took the shampoo bottle and started washing your hair, massaging the product into thick suds, “I’m glad I can make you feel better. Lean back,” he instructed, rinsing out the shampoo. 

After washing you, Bucky helped you get out of the tub, wrapping you in a warm, fluffy towel and leading you to your bed where he sat you down. Grabbing your favourite body lotion, he began to rub the lotion on your skin, massaging the areas that he knew hurt the most. When he was done, he helped you get your pajamas on and pulled you into his arms, “Feel any better?”

You smiled up at him, “You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better, Bucky. I love you so much.”

The grin he gave you could light up the room, “Sweetheart, I love you so much more.”


End file.
